


Shrunk

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Does What He Wants, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was shrunk to 4 inches tall by a witch and now i kinda live in your kitchen without you knowing au ~ Darcy/Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrunk

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous tumblr prompt

“Um… Darcy?” Steve slid down to his knees, his nose level with counter top, eyes tracking the brunette across the counter. All four inches of her. 

  
“Steve! Thank god! I’ve been trying to get someone’s attention all day!” Her voice was tiny and he had no doubt without his enhanced hearing he wouldn’t have heard her at all. 

  
“I’m not surprised…” He stopped short as she clutched her head, shielding her ears. He brought his voice down to a whisper. “Sorry.” She flinched a little but told him she was okay. 

  
“What happened?” He asked her watching as she paced across the marble counter top. 

  
“Loki! That’s what happened!” She screamed her little tiny voice barely about a whisper. He tried not to laugh. 

  
“Why would he shrink you down, though?” He saw rather than heard her sigh.   
“I tasered him when I caught him in the lab this morning." 

  
Before he could reply Bucky and Clint pushed their way into the kitchen stopping at the sight before them.

  
"What are you doin’ punk?” Bucky stepped toward him, catching sight Darcy as he cleared Steve’s head. “What the hell?” He exclaimed as as he knelt beside Steve. Steve shushes him as Darcy flinch at the volume of his voice. 

  
“What happened?” Clint questioned behind them, squinting at little Darcy.

  
“She tasered Loki." 

  
"What is with you and tasing alien gods, doll?” She shrugged. 

  
“It’s a reflex.” Steve snorted shaking his head. He sighed standing from the floor.

  
“Come on sweetheart, let’s find Thor and get this reversed.” He set his hand on the counter palm up and Darcy scrambled into it. He then carefully lifted his hand to the breast pocket of his plaid button up and helped her slid in.   
Bucky, watching the whole thing, shook his head as Darcy popped her head up out of the fabric. 

  
“That’s just weird.”


End file.
